


Boundries

by WeAreEnough



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreEnough/pseuds/WeAreEnough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after Dean finally gains control of his demon powers and things are looking manageable, someone opens the door to Lucifer's cage, once again, unleashing the wrath of Lucifer and his brother Michael. While all this is happening, quite a few friends are brought mysteriously back from the dead with a mission to help the Winchesters and Castiel out against Lucifer. And they might even save Adam along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundries

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks so much for checking out my story!

It was all over for us. Every last one of us including the demons and monsters my brother, Sammy, and I used to gank. Lucifer and his minions were stronger than ever and we stood little chance, even with the first blade. I gripped my beer tight enough to break the glass; I couldn't get anywhere near that son of a bitch to kill him. Swearing, I stood up leaving the mess of the broken glass and beer on the table. There were better things I could be doing with my time than cleaning up. I crossed the bunker towards the library were Sam would most likely be. Many people wanted to kill Sam because he was the only known person who could contain Lucifer and a lot more people want to kill me since I became a knight of hell, so him and I stick to ourselves away from the resistance. Not like it was anything new for him and I to be on our own.

When I reached the library Sam was there just as I thought. "Find anything useful yet, Sammy?"

He stood up from being crouched, looking at the bottom row of books, and then sighed. "Nope. How 'bout you?"

"Not a damn thing and Cas wasn't answering his phone. Think you call on him or whatever?" I asked bitterly; I couldn't pray to Cas anymore since I became this god damn demon. I still couldn't get used to it even though it's been a few years. I still walk and drive everywhere just to feel somewhat human. The human blood helped but it could only do so much.

But before Sam could answer an injured Castiel appeared next to me. I grabbed him just as he was about to topple over. One whole side of his face was swelled and bloody, and with each step we took towards the living room couch his face cringed in so much pain that it made me cringe. When we got to the couch I tried to lower him down gently but he pushed away from me and flopped on the couch like he was in a hurry. Then he took in a deep breath and barley croaked out "important" before he started coughing. Some of his ribs had to be broken from the pain on his face.

"Cas, buddy, don't worry about it until you can actually talk, okay?" I urged.

He just laid his head back and closed his eyes, so I took that as a yes. And knowing Cas we all weren't in immediate danger or he would of kept talking. I sighed rubbing my hand down my face. What in the hell happened to him?

I eyed the dinning room table far be hide the couch where the mess still lay; I guess I had time to clean it up now. As I headed that way Sam followed behind me, questioning on his face. "Your face is going to end up getting stuck that way," I joked.

"What?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed to myself. "Nothing, Sammy," I said as I patted him on the shoulder, stopping at the table.

\--

A few hours and a clean table latter Cas could finally tell us what happened. Sam perched on the side of the couch opposite of Cas while I still stood, drink in hand. It was a good thing angels healed quickly or my patients would of ran out. I was always impatient but now it ate away at me a lot more.

"It was Michael," Castiel spoke. "I was following this lead on where Lucifer might be but I ran into Michael. He was not happy at all. I'm afraid my brother might be against us." Hurt filled Castiel's eyes. I'm sure he's holding a grudge against us for throwing him in the whole with Lucifer."

"Shit," I muttered. "That's all we need is another feathery friend after us. And just so we get this clear, Cas, if he shows himself around here he's no going to last too long."

"Yeah, of course, Dean. I didn't expect anything else," he reassured. "Michael is still using Adam as his vessel so I would say he's a much bigger threat than Lucifer is right now. I... I don't understand why he didn't kill me." Castiel looked down towards the floor engrossed in thought.

Hearing Adams name made it feel like I was punched in the gut. Sam's soul was ruined and he would of died if it wasn't for Cas. There was no telling how Adam's soul was; could someone turn into a demon while in the cadge? Well even if he could, he wasn't since Micheal was still using him. Suddenly rage shot through me and I threw my bottle against the wall, once again shattering glass and spilling beer everywhere. Cas's eyes shot up to meet mine; testing my stability. While Sam stood up and said, "Dean?"

"I... I just... nothing," I breathed, calming myself down. That anger wasn't nothing to me, even when i was human, but I had learned to keep it under control. As a demon it was harder and there were countless times Sam or Cas had to stop me. I closed my eyes and shivered at what I had done to Sammy the first time it happened. I don't remember why I was mad or what even happened before it, but I remember everything I did. I had almost killed Sam, one of the only people who still trusted me.

Glass was shattering left and right and anything I got my hands on was reduced to rubble, and when Sam walked in and had said my name all my anger shot at him. He was my target and nothing I did could change it. I charged at him. I don't know why when I simply could of used my powers but I had this gut wrenching feeling when I tried, so I stuck with physical fighting. I barreled into him and we both ended up on the ground. The whole time my subconscious could hear Sam trying to get through to me but I couldn't register it. My human side wasn't working, not that I had on anymore. Each punch I threw connected with his face over and over until my fist were covered in both his and my blood. He didn't fight back though. He just kept talking to me as best he could, but then i stopped hearing his voice. I remember being confused which stopped me long enough to register what I was doing. I was killing my little brother.

I stood up quickly and grabbed my phone, calling Cas.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel answered.

"Get here now," was all I said and then hung up.

Cas appeared beside of me confused but then he saw Sam on the ground.

"What happened to him?" Cas asked me as he tried his best to heal Sam.

I stared at Sam's face for a while before I answered. "Me," I choked.

Sam no longer needing Castiel's attention he turned it towards me. When he lifted his hand up towards me, to keep me away from him, I felt a wall press up against me to keep me from moving any further forward. Though I was a knight of hell and he was just a soldier of heaven. If I chose to he'd be easy to kill.

When I opened my eyes Cas and Sam were eying me wearily and for a second I was shocked, but then I laughed at myself remembering I was nothing more than a monster now.

Silence surrounded us and the only thing that was to be heard was the muffled sound of a TV still playing somewhere and then a loud banging echoed throughout; it was the front door. All three of us looked at each other in confusion. No one knew where this was or what it was so why would someone be knocking at the front door? I turned to go get it but Sam grabbed my shoulder to stop me.

"It's probably some kind of trap," Sam said.

"I agree," Cas said as he stood up.

I laughed. "What are they going to do to us?" I asked shrugging off Sam's hand and headed towards the door. Cas followed close behind along with Sam. I did agree with them though, it was a trap of some kind.

I opened the and their stood Bobby Singer with Kevin, Jo, and Ellen standing close behind him, and off to the side stood Benny and a girl with an unfamiliar face. I stood there unable to say anything.

"Hello, boys," Bobby smiled. "Though I'd seen the last of you for quite while longer."

"You're all human-all alive," I gasped.

"Of course we are, ya Idjit."

I don't think I've ever hugged Bobby as hard as I did then.

"Why are all of you here?" Cas questioned. "I didn't hear about any souls being let out of heaven... or purgatory," he said the last part looking over at Benny and the girl.

"Well it wasn't one of your angels, Clarence," the girl spoke.

Sam and I spoke at the same time, "Meg?"

"Yeah like my new look? I missed this thing," she smirked.

"Then how-," Cas was cut off by Jo.

"It was him. It was God," she smiled and then looked over at me, her eyes not leaving mine.

My gut churned. It was my fault her and her mother were dead. My eyes flickered over to Benny and he nodded. And even worse I killed Benny with my own hands. I snuck a peak at Sam who was looking at Kevin. Sam was made to kill Kevin because of me. And Bobby and Meg wouldn't of been in their position if it wasn't for me. I scoffed to myself. Who was I kidding I was just as much of a monster when I was human as I am now. The only thing that changed was that I know what I am now.

"So what now?" Kevin chimed in.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love any feedback :)


End file.
